


No Room For Misinterpretation

by iamdkscully



Series: Sam and Jack Weekly One-Shot Challenge [3]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Unrequited Lust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-17 16:19:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1394188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamdkscully/pseuds/iamdkscully
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because even from this distance, she knew that if he looked too closely he'd not only be able to see the fire reflected in her eyes, he'd be able to see exactly what had roused her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Room For Misinterpretation

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Sam and Jack WOS Challenge Prompt -- Dreams

She awoke covered in sweat, breath coming in short, panting gasps. She pulled her knees to her chest and shook her head, desperately trying to calm her breathing. She took several deep breaths and ran her fingers through her hair. It was almost time for her watch and she knew sleep would not reclaim her tonight. Climbing out of her sleeping bag she pulled her boots back onto her quickly chilling feet.

As she crawled out of the tent, a hand appeared to help her up and she could feel the heat in her cheeks betraying her as his touch seemed to electrify the air around her.

He said nothing, just looked at her for perhaps a moment longer than necessary, then turned to put another log on the fire. She noticed the two cups waiting on the makeshift table next to the flames and smiled. He'd made coffee for them both. Unfortunately, that meant that he probably had heard her awaken and he wouldn't go to bed himself until he was certain that she was alright.

She felt herself blush again and was glad for the cover of darkness as she recalled the images that had disturbed her rest. _Disturbed?!_ Once again she caught O'Neill looking at her and the heat only intensified. _Damn_. She could see the lines of worry creasing his forehead, the slightly raised scarred brow. _Mmmm._ _Sexy_.

She grabbed the cup he offered her and murmured a thank you before she sat down across the fire, desperately needing to put some space between them.

But he watched her every move. _Why won't he stop staring at me?_

For several moments she refused to look up from her steaming cup, refused to let him meet her eyes. Because even from this distance, she knew that if he looked too closely he'd not only be able to see the fire reflected there, he'd be able to see exactly what had roused her.

Those visions were emblazoned on her eyes and her body could still feel the inescapable sensations that sent a hum through her blood in the same way she could sense naquadah.

She shivered at the memory and stole a glance in the Colonel's direction. There was that look again. Concern and curiosity.

She couldn't stop herself, she closed her eyes and let it all overwhelm her. Hot, sweaty, eager bodies unable to control the hunger compelling them to give in to their long-denied passions. Lips crushing together desperately needing to taste one another more than their need to breathe. Hands and limbs frantically ripping, tearing, shredding everything in an effort to feel skin against skin. Teeth nipping, biting, sending shivers down her spine. Light, gentle touches making her quiver against strong and powerful hands.

She moans aloud and her eyes burst open as those strong and powerful hands lace into her hair, trail down her neck to play across her collarbone and she shivers as she sees her fantasy unveiled in chocolate eyes bent on her consumption.

 


End file.
